Control
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: 2P!Japan finds himself in a world parallel to his, and of course, he finds his counterpart. Unfortunately for his counterpart, he's not all he seems. 2P!Japan/Japan, hurt with no comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Japancest, why are you so great?**

**Anyways, because I continue to find Japancest to be a wonderful pairing, here's another Japancest story finally. Also, this takes place basically after the events of the strip "Black Ships Have Come".**

* * *

Around a year or so ago, I arrived in this world, a mirror to mine. I suppose you can say mine's a dark version of this world, but my world never seemed dark. This world was just too bright and happy.

I walked through this land mirroring my own until I came upon my house. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Wouldn't you know it, a slightly different version of me opened the door. "May I help you?" he said, staring at me.

My red eyes met his brown and I smiled. "Yes, you can." I said. "I think I'm lost."

"Oh. Would you care for directions?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Not that kind of lost." He seemed confused. I have to say it was cute. "Lost as in this isn't my world."

He blinked again, still confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, you ridiculously cute man, is that I don't belong to your universe. As you should clearly be able to see, I look exactly like you."

Other me blushed at me calling him ridiculously cute. "Eh... I thought I was just seeing things..." he muttered. "Please, come in. Come in."

I stepped inside. "Thanks." I winked at him.

"Would you like something to drink, ah, what shall I refer to you as?" other me asked.

I thought for a moment. "Mmmm... call me Kuro, if you want. I think I'll just call you, though, Japan." I replied. "Anyways, yeah, if you have any sake, I'd take that."

Japan nodded. "Of course, Kuro." He scurried out of the room for a bit before returning with my drink. "Here."

I accepted the sake. "You're great, sweetie." I said, grinning at him.

"S-Sweetie?" he echoed. "W-Why swe-sweetie?"

My grin widened. "I don't know. I think it's a cute nickname for you." I cupped his cheek with my free hand. His face heated up again and put his hand over mine before almost reluctantly taking it away from his face. "I... don't like to be touched." he said quietly.

We'll see about that. "Ah. I see." I looked around. "Is there a place to sit down?"

"Oh, yes. Follow me." He led me to the porch where there were two small cushions. "Sit down. We should take about this... odd problem." Japan said. I sat down, then set my sake beside me. Japan sat down across from me. "How did you end up here?"

I almost became angry. He had_ no place_ asking those kinds of questions. "Uh... I don't know. It's all a little muddled." I lied.

He blinked. "Well... what's your world like?"

How to describe my world? "It's a little dark." I merely said. "But this world seems brighter. What's this place like?"

"Bright? Don't let the sun fool you. This world is cold and cruel." Japan replied.

That was laughable. "This world? Cruel and cold? Well, honey, let me tell you something: _my world_ is cold and cruel. Yours is happy sunshine like a little kid fairy tale compared to mine." I growled.

Japan frowned as well. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"Ah, it's not your fault." I took a sip of my sake. "Anyways, do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend?"

He gasped. "T-That is none of you business!" he cried out. "People do not talk about their relationships around others!"

He's cute when he's flustered. I smiled. "It was just a friendly question, Japan. I didn't know it was inappropriate." I took another sip. "But I'll just say your reply was a no."

Japan looked away. "Well, you are right..." he admitted.

I frowned. "How can I be right? You're too cute to be single." I commented.

"M-Men cannot be cute!" he said.

"Yes they can. You're the perfect example of this." I replied. "You're the cutest guy I've ever met."

Japan blushed furiously. "Saying things like that will make you seem like a homosexual!"

I slowly began to smile. "I know. I am one." I said. "You aren't?"

"N-No! Well, maybe, I don't know!" he replied. "I'll decide when I want to love!"

I blinked. "You can't want to love. It just happens, sweetie." I scooted towards him so the gap between us was very small. "I love you. That wasn't my decision."

Japan's eyes widened. "Y-You can't love me! You're me!" he exclaimed.

I smirked. "Well, Japan, there's no one better for you..." I lowered my voice to a whisper and cupped his cheeks. "..._Than you_."

An involuntary shiver went through his body and he removed my hands from his face like before so he could look away. "Hey, don't be shy about it." I said, still whispering. I placed one finger under his chin and made him look up. "These feelings are new for you, yes?" He nodded shyly. I chuckled softly. "I thought so."

Very slowly, I leaned towards him and kissed his lips. I felt him kiss back after a few seconds. I pulled away, smiling at him. He was blushing and still could barely bring himself to look at me. "Was that nice?" I asked.

He was silent for a few minutes. I waited patiently for his response. "H-Hai..." he finally said. "I l-l-loved it."

"I knew you would." I said. I repeated what I'd said before. "I love you."

Japan looked into my eyes. "I love you too." he said very gently. I kissed him again, putting my hands on either side of his mid torso and pulling him close, to the point where his hands rested on my chest. We continued to kiss for some time, allowing it to become more heated and passionate, before we were interrupted by someone speaking. "Japan?" My new little lover pulled away and stood up, blushing hard. I stood up as well. Osaka Clan, my little annoying messenger clan, was standing on the grass, staring at us. "Is this a bad time?" he asked nervously, blushing lightly.

"Yes it is. Me and Japan are trying to have some special time." I hissed at him. "_Get out of here_!"

Japan glanced at me. "Kuro, please!" he cried. "What's the problem, Osaka?"

Osaka shook his head. "N-Never mind. I'll come back later." He sprinted out of sight.

I turned my attention to Japan again. "Where were we?" I asked, smirking as I pulled him close again.

He pushed me away. "N-Not now." He walked back into his house.

I growled. Osaka just had to ruin the mood. I was about to seal the deal with that pathetic virgin of a nation.

I walked inside Japan's house, looking for him. I stepped into his kitchen, where he had his kettle on the fire. "What're you making?" I asked.

"Tea." he replied.

I snaked my arms around his body, making him tense up. "Come on, don't let Osaka put you out of the mood." I started to kiss his neck, making his moan softly.

Japan, though still moaning and clearly enjoying it, tried to squirm out of my hold. "N-No, Kuro. I don't want to- to- to-"

"Have sex with me?" I finished. "Why not?"

"I-It's so soon..." he murmured.

I smiled. "Don't think about that." I said to him. "If you want it, let it happen."

Japan's body relaxed. "Okay..." He turned around so he was facing me, face flushed again. "T-Take me..."

"With pleasure."

...

I took him right there on the floor of the kitchen. Of course, he wasn't very pleased with doing it there, but what did I care? It was clear he enjoyed it in the heat of the moment.

The next weeks were great. Other than Osaka and a few of Japan's other feudal clans dropping in every once in a while, we had the house to ourselves. It was actually very pleasant. I didn't even look for a way to my home, because I was so happy here.

After about a month or so, I became very comfortable in my surroundings. I even started to let other personality traits of mine show. One night, Japan, Osaka, Mito, Aizu, and I were all having dinner. "I know you all don't like the westerners, but we must make agreements with them. Whether you like it or not, we're going to start trading soon since I've befriended a few of them." Japan said.

"Bad choice," I said, picking at my sushi.

Japan glanced at me. "What? Why?"

I looked at him in return. "Let me put it like this, Japan. Shutting yourself off from the world has made you desirable. Now that you've opened up your land, all people want is the precious items that originate in your world. Your technology, your spices, whatever. Other countries are friends with you, they want your precious items. They'll keep coming back for more. Why? You're basically a prostitute of trade. You're a harlot to these people. Accept the fact that no one will ever care for you." I said harshly.

The clans were in shock; Japan was staring at me. "How can you think like that?" he asked.

"Because it's true. You're stupid, Japan. You have to let me help you." I said.

"Stupid?" he echoed. Anger crossed his face. "I'm _stupid_?"

I nodded. "Yes. You're the dumbest person I've ever met." I replied.

The clans glanced at each other in disbelief.

Japan clenched his fists. "_Dumbest person you've ever met_?" he repeated angrily.

Osaka looked at me as if saying _What have you done?_

I frowned. "What's wrong? I'm just telling it like it is." I said blankly. "You're a prostitute of trade and you're too dumb to know it." Japan stood up from the table, grasping his tea cup. He threw it onto the table, smashing it before he stormed out in anger.

The clans were staring at me incredulously. "What?" I hissed, glaring at them.

"Tha-That was the only time I've ever seen Japan become angry," Osaka said in disbelief.

"It's never happened," Aizu murmured.

I shrugged. "Whatever. He's just being a brat. Must be menstruating or something." I said, crossing my arms.

Mito was glaring at me. "You do not call Japan stupid." he growled. "He's the smartest-"

"_Shut up_. You don't know anything." I replied, dismissing him before he finished his sentence. "Only I know what he's actually like. I _am_ him. A smarter version, of course, but still."

I stood up and walked out without hearing another word from them. I headed down to Japan's room, where I assumed he was. He was leaning against one of the walls in his room. "Japan?" I muttered.

Japan glanced at me. "Go away," he said.

"I know I said some bad things." I admitted, walking towards. "You know I don't think that way." I reached out and touched his face, before he quickly slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

I quickly took my hand away after he'd slapped it, as if I'd been burned. "I understand your anger, Japan. I'm sorry. I never meant what I said and I love you." I stared into his eyes.

Japan stared back, his eyes turning a bit darker. "O-Of course you never meant it," he said shakily. "You love me so much."

I smirked. _Good boy._ England was right, we could control them. Mind control. Who would have thought it existed? But I couldn't talk when I was doing this... odd.

I looked at the door. _We should go down and finish dinner._

He nodded in a choppy way. "H-Hai, Kuro."

I released his mind and his eyes turned light again. "Let's go." I motioned towards the open door.

Japan seemed dazed. "A-Ah, okay." He followed me back to the dining room, where the clans were sitting still, chatting about something worthless.

They all glanced at us. "Japan!" they all cried in unison.

"I-I'm fine now..." Japan said, rubbing the side his head. "Kuro and I made up... I think... _somehow_..."

"What?" Mito exclaimed. "But he insulted you so horribly! How can you forgive him?"

Japan shut his eyes for a moment. "I don't know..." he mumbled. "But we did."

All three of them seemed a little confused. "Erm, all right..." Mito said. "I guess if you forgave him everything's okay."

Japan still seemed confused and dazed. He didn't stop this behavior until the next morning.

...

Every time I insulted Japan and he became frustrated or angry with me, I just did that mind thing. It kept our relationship in tact. That is, until my anger got the best of me. We were fighting over something _frivolous_, I don't know, but it ended up with me hitting him. Japan touched the cheek which I'd slapped. "You _hit_ me." he said. He couldn't believe this.

I started to frown. "Oh great Amaterasu, I'm sorry, Japan!" I said in fake horror. I honestly didn't regret it. He deserved anything I did to him.

"No. You're not sorry." Japan ran out of the room. I followed him and as he reached his front door, I stopped him with my special power. He stopped and stood rigidly. _You're not going anywhere. _I thought.

He turned around. "I won't leave, Kuro. I'm sorry." he said.

I merely smiled. _I know you're just stressed right now. Come here and give me a hug._ He walked over to me and hugged me.

I stroked his hair. _It's all right, _I said in my mind.

He buried his face into my neck. _Good boy, Japan. Good boy._

"I'm so, so sorry," Japan murmured.

_Forget about it._

I'd created an ever-lasting relationship, but I could do whatever I wanted to him. I could just do that special power and keep him from leaving me. I could tell he'd been unhappy since that first month I'd been with him. Too bad for him, though.

He could never leave me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Kuro at least got what he wanted. Anyways, I am happy with how this turned out. Sorry about the mind control thing. I just have this head canon where the 2P! Hetalians can easily manipulate their counterpart's thoughts, emotions, and memory.**

**I'll see you guys. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unintentional Chapter

**A/N: Hey readers, do you like unintentional surprise chapters? I hope you do, because this is one I just thought up a couple of minutes ago.**

**The story of Control continues, though I had no plans to continue it!**

* * *

I'd been keeping Japan under my control for years, and no one was ever the wiser. Not once had Japan ever fought back against all the growing physical abuse towards him. Luckily for me, along with that convenient ability to control him, I could also fix his memory so when he had to go out he didn't slip out a word or two about what was going on in his home. Also, in the first year I'd begun controlling my weak counterpart, I also found a way back to my home. No one was concerned about my disappearance, but I didn't expect anything like that to happen anyways. I ended up popping in to visit my little friend every month or so and reminded him that he was my toy. Japan, even in when his strength was at its peak right before World War II, still never fought back.

He was still as terrified of me as he was when we'd first interacted. He also still resented and despised me deep in his heart, just as it almost always been, but of course, he could do nothing to rid himself of me.

Anyways, enough explaining. Around 1946, Japan was still recovering from losing the war. Even when I was helping him fight he still lost. It just goes to show you that even with my great power, him in all his weakness could not rise against his easy to defeat foes. As I crossed over to his world and headed on my usual path to his home, I saw him on a street opposite mine. I glanced over at him, and waited for him to in turn notice me. Eventually he did, and this I knew because a look of fear crossed his face. I casually strolled across the street to meet him. "Hello, my lovely little man," I said, smirking at him.

"Hello, Kuro," he replied quietly, trying not to show fear. "How have you been?"

I shrugged. "Fine, as usual. How are you? Still recovering from your pathetic loss at the hands of that meddling America?"

Japan gritted his teeth. "My wounds of that loss still sting, I suppose," he muttered.

"Ah, of course they do. You only lost a few months ago." I sighed. "Even with my help you could not win. I gave you the energy to launch several attacks in several different places every day, plus a plentiful and well-trained army, but you did not win against the Allies."

"You didn't do any of that," Japan growled at me, turning away and began walking home.

I followed him. "Aw, sweetheart, don't be like that. What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked.

Japan glanced back at me for a moment. "I never needed your help."

"Never needed my help?" I echoed, before chuckling. "How amusing. What makes you think you could become so strong all on your own? You needed unrelenting power to conquer all the countries you did, and I have always housed such things. Besides, one does not simply turn on family for no reason." He stopped walking. "I was controlling you, just as easily as ever. Oh, and you didn't even notice this time." I tilted my head slightly and smiled.

Japan was rooted in his spot, turned away from me. I figured he was looking for a reply. "You don't own me, Kuro," he said simply, starting to walk again.

I forced him to stop with my ability to control him. I slowly walked up to him, my smile turning into a wide grin. _Don't I? _I asked him silently. I released his mind, making his body lurch forward a bit, him gasping sharply as well. "Come on, Japan, I thought you were smarter than this," I purred, slowly circling him. His eyes followed my every movement. "I mean, I know you're stupid, but you could at least comprehend my power over you." Japan glared at the ground, no longer following my movements as I continued to walk around him. "You're angry about me treating you this way. If you abhor me so much... _why don't you do something about it_?" I taunted. I then burst out into laughter. I knew he would never harm me. He was scared of me. Japan clenched his teeth and fists. He was quite enraged now.

"Try me, kitten, I da-" Japan's fist connected with my face, making me fall onto my back. I stared up at him with an incredulous expression, though I quickly gained my composure and smiled. "Ah, so you're not as weak as a tiny nat." I got off the ground and brushed my black suit off. He was glaring at me. I'd never seen such rage, even from Italy or America. "Come on then, sweetie. I'm rewarding you for that." Placing my hands in my pockets, I started walking to the destination Japan had originally intended to go to: his home.

Japan looked at me suspiciously, but followed me anyways. Finally, we reached his home, with his dog greeting us by wagging his tail and yapping a couple of times. I ignored it while Japan leaned down to pet him for a few moments. "So what's this _reward_ you have in store?" he asked, giving me a skeptical look. He clearly didn't think it could be anything he wanted. My smiled merely widened and I quickly pinned him against the wall. "What are you doing?" he asked, angry still and a bit surprised.

I shoved my lips onto his forcefully. Japan struggled against me during the kiss. "I admit, the reward for you is more of a reward for myself," I said, "_for putting up with your insubordination_!" I was completely infuriated by his backlash. I had to take it out on him. I let go of one of his hands to punch him, but he grabbed my fist and kicked my in the stomach. I let go of him, and he prepared himself to fight me. You know what, no- not to fight me, to_ kill_ me. Both of us stood there, staring at each other. Japan glanced towards the door of his bedroom. I guessed his katana was in there, and as he moved towards the door I darted forwards and kicked one of his ankles out. He made an audible cry of pain as he fell, so I know I did something helpful to me. I slid open the door and spotted the katana lying beside his bed. "Aha!"

I stepped over Japan, and calmly over to the bed. "N-No!" Just as I'd reached out for the katana he jumped on to my back me, making me fall forward, straight on the bed. He grabbed the katana and unsheathed its blade, all while still laying on top of me. "Get off!" I hissed, elbowing him in the side of his chest. Japan removed himself from my back and stood above me. Obviously, my attack on his ankle didn't do much. As I tried to get up, I felt the blade on the side of my neck. "Move and I'll cut off your head," he said in a calm but malicious voice.

"Fine, fine, you win," I conceded.

The blade was pressed closer to my neck to the point where it drew a bit of blood. "Don't even try to trick me."

I moved my head somewhat, so I could at least look at him. "You saw right through me," I said coolly, before entering his mind as I'd done so many times before. Japan's body twitched and he dropped the sword. I picked it up and then stood up. _You thought you could beat me... _I commenced circling his twitching body. _...but you are weak. Have I not told you this?_

"You have," Japan murmured.

_Good, good. So you remember. Do you remember when we met?_

"I always have."

_Yes, we loved each other so much. Such a loving relationship we had. _He was completely silent. _But you had to be insubordinate. If only you had not, you could still be happy with me. Don't see you I care about you?_

"You don't," he replied softly.

_Excuse me?_

"You never cared," Japan said, clenching his fists, "about anyone other than yourself."

I didn't tell him to say that. He turned his head towards me, a malicious and infuriated expression resting upon his face. I gasped as I felt my mind being delved into by Japan. He was viewing every horrible thing I'd done lately, spanning from my murders to cannibalism to my severe physical abuse of friends and enemies. _You are a sick person, _he spat as he viewed my memories, _and you do not deserve to live. _He snatched the sword out of my hand and swung it horizontally across my torso. I felt back again, and stared down now at my now split body, seeing a lot of cut organs having spilled out. "I see..." I muttered, coughing up a bit of blood. "You truly are powerful when driven by hatred."

Japan was panting heavily, staring down at what he'd done. "You've gotten what you deserved."

I smirked. "Ah, yes, but-" I stopped to cough up more blood. "-but you don't understand. _I am powered by hatred_."

Japan frowned. "What do you..."

"Effectively, your hatred is making me stronger."

Japan shook his head. "No, that's not how-"

My organs slowly began to connect and put themselves in the right place, and then my skin reforged itself as well. I was still feeling a little weak, so I leaned against the wall beside me to stand up. "You can't win," I said, grinning with malevolence. "As long as you hate me, you can't win."

That look of terror I'd come to know and love returned. "That-That's impossible," he muttered. I sensed growing hatred once more along with terror.

"You still loathe me," I said, walking towards him and then grabbing his chin. I pulled his face close to mine. "You'll never, ever win."

Burning hatred was in his eyes, and I began to smile once more. I began to kiss him as I had before, except with this time Japan kissing back with much ferocity. His anger was being channeled into pure lust, and believe me, it was quite enjoyable. We pulled away, gasping for air, which he needed much more of. I gave him a look, my eyes filled with as much lust as his own eyes carried. "You know, we are in your bedroom," I said, moving my eyes toward his futon.

"I hate you and I wish I could kill you," he growled, "but I... I can't- I can't resist you right now." Japan started to blush lightly.

"Of course you can't," I replied. "You're a harlot at heart. Always have been."

Japan pushed his lips onto mine again and eventually kissing went from touching to actual love-making, which both of us enjoyed.

Unfortunately for me, I could now no longer control his mind, knowing that he could obviously fight back now, but Japan still could not fight against me because it would only cause his own defeat. I at least was able to alter his memory so he couldn't tell anyone what was going on, though he had to be caught off-guard for me to perform it. I stayed in his home for months after that, and his situation was as bad as it had first been. Too bad for him, eh?

He couldn't leave me.

* * *

**A/N: This took me five hours to write and I am pleased with myself! I had a random thought to do this, as I still love 2P! Japan, and especially his relationship with regular Japan. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
